


up in the air

by marshall_line



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Парень-вешалка-в-мусорном-мешке и студент-я-называю-всех-дебилами (потому что тоже дебил).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. today, today, today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yablochkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/gifts).



> #np 30 Seconds To Mars – Up In The Air  
> AWOLNATION – Kill Your Heroes

_Это мир?_  
_Это изнанка?_  
_Веришь?_  
_Верь._

Тэхён впервые видит его между пятиэтажек. Есть только разлагающийся мусор, цветные осколки стекла, еще кусок солнца в разбитом окне на втором уровне слева и, конечно же, Сехун. Парень с мусорным мешком на голове.

Можно смеяться сколько угодно от этой нелепой картины. Можно, но потом появляется зажигалка. Щелчок. В его руках крошечное пламя: оно соединяет небо и землю.

Тэхён смотрит и крутит пальцем у виска. Кому какое дело, да? Психически нестабильных достаточно. Чему удивляться? Но Тэхён не идет на учебу, как планировал. Он не идет дальше.

Сехун стоит так бесконечно и невыносимо долго. Он мог бы умереть, но он стоит в этом дурацком мешке, держит огонек и медленно, очень медленно оседает, как будто кто-то постепенно выпускает из него воздух.

Кажется, он не решается. Кажется, он еще не до конца понял, что действительно хочет. Смерть? Жизнь? 

Тэхён думает, что этот парень полный неудачник, если даже умереть нормально не может.

— Эй, дебил, тебе помочь? Или сам справишься? — кричит Тэхён, направляясь к Сехуну. — Чего молчишь? Глухой? Немой?

Сехун дергается. Огонек перед падением жарит ему палец. 

— Не нужно, — отвечает он, — я сам, я все сам.

— Ну, ты точно дебил, — Тэхён поднимает синюю зажигалку с земли и усаживается напротив. — Как тебе в голову твою тупую пришло покончить с собой именно так?

— Я не дебил, — бубнит. — Меня О Сехун зовут. 

— У тебя на спине написано, что ты — Сехун, дебил, — Тэхён закатывает глаза до невозможности. — На вопрос ответь.

Тэхён осматривает дома вокруг них, понимая, что место отличное, чтобы грохнуть самого себя. Никто не поможет, никто не найдет. Одни стекла сохранят след существования человека.

Сехун стягивает с себя мешок, втягивает шею и опять бубубу:

— Фильм один посмотрел.

— Стопроцентный дебил, — Тэхён щелкает пальцами и направляет на него указательный палец в пистолете.

— Будь, пожалуйста, серьезней. Я тут чуть не убил себя, а ты надо мной смеешься, — Сехун злится.

— А что-то попроще ты придумать не мог? — Тэхён давится собственной улыбкой, потому что эта двухметровая вешалка забавно морщит нос.

Сехун пожимает плечами. У него не получилось сегодня, получится когда-нибудь. Вариант попроще? Это скучно.

(— А умирать не больно и не скучно, да?)

Они сидят так довольно долго, пока Сехун рассказывает Тэхёну сюжет фильма. Они ругаются и смеются. Как друзья? (У Сехуна нет друзей). Тэхён ни на одну пару не попадает — и поэтому предлагает новому знакомому прогуляться до его дома. 

Так они знакомятся. Парень-вешалка-в-мусорном-мешке и студент-я-называю-всех-дебилами (потому что тоже дебил).


	2. kill your heroes

_Убей своих героев._  
_Лети._  
_Не плачь._  
_Умрешь?_  
_Все умрут._

— Что это? — спрашивает Тэхён, когда они едут в автобусе в соседний город.

Все небо завернуто в один цвет. Оно либо горит, либо пытается ожить. 

— Зеленый дым, — очень просто отвечает Сехун, поправляя лямку рюкзака. — Я видел его и раньше.

Они кажутся со стороны чокнутой парочкой. Белый и ярко-рыжий, гигант и не-гигант, угрюмый и веселый. Они не чокнутые (совсем чуть-чуть), но по-своему странные. 

Тэхён пытается рассмотреть дым, но автобус едет слишком быстро, чтобы разобрать хоть что-то в этом месиве. Сехун тычет пальцем в другую сторону, где небо естественного цвета. Для сравнения.

— Это сигнальный огонь, — говорит Сехун, — он означает, что 'все хорошо'. Но я не верю ему.

— Он же не красный, — Тэхён выкручивает себе шею, прилагая огромное количество усилий, чтобы увидеть зеленый дым снова. — Поверить можно.

— Понятию 'все хорошо' верить нельзя, а огню? Да, пожалуй.

В соседнем городе они покупают баллончики с краской и баскетбольные мячи. Вернувшись обратно, Тэхён окрашивает свой в зеленый, а Сехун — в красный. Позже они играют в пешеходный светофор.

(— А ты не такой дебил, каким казался в начале.

— Ты тоже, Тэхён-и)

\\\

Есть такое состояние умрупрямщас. Сехун испытывает его постоянно. Каждое утро, каждый день, каждую минуту своей никчемной жизни. Он не находит в себе смысла. Про что я? Что я значу и что могу? 

У Сехуна нет ответов. И все выходы из этой ситуации перекрыты. Авария: машины всмятку, объезжайте другой дорогой. А где эту дорогу найти? Не подскажете? Никто не подсказывает.

Лишить мир без одной тусклой душонки — это был хороший вариант. Как — надо было думать. Как — пришло потом само. С фильмом, с черным мешком, удушением и зажигалкой. 

В тот момент, когда Сехун почти был готов опустить огонек и поджечь себя, в нем что-то сломалось. Он медленно падал на землю, теряя воздух и желание умирать-жить-умирать. А потом этот рыжий, этот Тэхён со своим 'эй, дебил'. 

Что я делаю не так.

Что, черт возьми, я делаю не так.

Или что я не делаю.

Тэхён был прав. Он неудачник и не может умереть. Таким людям, как он, даже умереть будет мало. Ад и Рай — это тоже не выход. Нет никакого выхода вообще. Ниоткуда. 

— Все еще хочешь сдохнуть, хён? — Тэхён вопросом пробивает дыру в голове Сехуна. Струйки крови стекают по носу.

— Наверное, — пауза. — Есть еще какие-то предложения?

— Попробовать жизнь на вкус?

\\\

По мостовой идут жирафы, цепочкой, друг за другом. Уставшие, сонные и голодные. Они идут домой, которого нет. Тэхён замечает их, проезжая мимо на роликах. Он умудряется сделать фотографию. 

Вечером в инстаграме _Vhyun появляется жираф с подписью 'видел сегодня множество сехунов. вот один из них. надо будет познакомить оригинала с ними'. 

Сехун потом долго и пристально разглядывает существо с длинной шеей на фоне ясно-голубого неба и пальца Ким Тэхёна.

Это называется жизнь?

\\\

— Знаешь, мне иногда так страшно выходить на улицу, — начинает Сехун, прикрыв глаза учебником Тэхёна. — В моей голове это так же страшно, как сделать шаг на облако.

— Дебил, — коротко отвечает Тэхён.

— И это все, что ты можешь мне сказать? — Сехун кидает в него учебник. — Ничего больше?

— Лучше бояться ступить на облако, чем парить в них.

Он снова прав?

\\\

— Тэхён-и, — Сехун натягивает на него свою футболку.

— Хён, что творишь, — Тэхён мгновенно краснеет, ведь футболка большущая, в ней и двое-трое поместятся. Вот и поместились.

— Скажешь правду? — просит Сехун.

— Чтобы сказать правду, не обязательно смущать меня таким образом, — Тэхён пытается выбраться из этой ловушки и заехать хёну по лицу или хотя бы царапнуть локтем бок.

— Так надежней, — когда на лице Сехуна появляется улыбка, то, наверное, в одном из миров рушатся айсберги.

— И что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе сказал? 

— Зачем ты меня спас в тот день?

Вот теперь Тэхёну очень хочется порвать футболку, оставить Сехуна и никогда не отвечать на этот вопрос. Разве он его спас? Разве Тэхён что-то сделал? Просто назвал дебилом. И вновь: кому какое дело?

— Тэхён-и? — пытаясь прочитать его, Сехун смешно щурится.

— Ты — дебил, понял? Де-бил, — Тэхён поворачивается, как может, к хёну спиной. 

(— Если хочешь жить — живи. Хочешь умереть — так умри. Ты слишком много думаешь и мало делаешь, Сехун-хён)

\\\

Об голову Тэхёна разбили солнце, думает Сехун, или окунули его всего в вино из апельсинов.

\\\

Чем больше Сехун думает о смерти, тем меньше ему чего-то хочется. Он вновь и вновь прокручивает тот фильм в голове и встречу с Тэхёном.

Сехун копается в себе, старается найти 'ответ', мучается, пробует изменить что-то.

Он думает: в чем моя проблема.

Думает: в чем же.

У Тэхёна всегда есть заготовки на случай его бесконечных терзаний. У Тэхёна всегда есть все. Он вправляет мозги, дарит улыбку, учит развлекаться. 

И Тэхён для него герой. Рыжий такой, смешной.

(— Человек-паук? Супермэн? Бэтмэн?

— Я выбираю паука.

— Будешь моей Мэри Джейн? Гвен?

— Почему я обязательно должен кем-то быть?

— У героев всегда есть подружки.

— Я твой хён, а не подружка.

— Одно другому не мешает.

— Два дебила — это сила)

— На самом деле, Сехун-хён, герои — это просто люди, которые умеют кого-то спасать, — говорит Тэхён.

\\\

— Все еще думаешь о смерти, да? — спрашивает Тэхён, когда они вновь едут в автобусе в соседний город.

— Безостановочно, — Сехун смотрит в окно.

— Так не бывает, — Тэхён щелкает его по лбу. — У всего есть остановка. Вот у автобуса, например.

— Автобус — транспорт, а не жизнь.

— Но никто не говорит, что автобус не может быть жизнью.

— Это глупо, — Сехун отворачивается от него.

— Есть вероятность того, что он разобьется в любую минуту, — продолжает Тэхён. — От него зависит все: будем ли мы жить, будем ли мы уже мертвы через мгновение.

Сехун никак на это не реагирует. Он видит зеленый дым с одной стороны и красный с другой. И как понять: все хорошо или все никак?

С Тэхёном — хорошо, а так — никак.

— Делать остановки — это нормально, хён. Понимаешь?

— Что ты мне предлагаешь?

— Просто жить.

Зеленый дым вокруг. И мы внутри.


End file.
